


Letting Go

by kaffeyn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeyn/pseuds/kaffeyn
Summary: Perang Napoleon telah berakhir, kini yang menang mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Norway sebagai pihak yang kalah harus mengalah. Dirinya ditukar kepada Sweden sebagi pengganti atas Finland yang diambil oleh Russia. Historical, based on Sweden-Norway Union.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Another DenNor! It's supposed to be a selfplot on RP but I turned it into ff instead
> 
> Hetalia is not mine  
> Warning: typos, short

Norway selalu berharap kalau apa yang baru saja ia dengar adalah bagian dari mimpi buruknya. Sayangnya hal tersebut bukan lah mimpi,  melainkan sebuah kenyataan pahit. Yang benar saja, ia akan diambil paksa menjadi milik Sweden untuk ditukar sebagai kompensasi atas Finland yang diambil oleh Russia. Tentu ia tidak terima, ia bukan lah barang (walaupun ia adalah sebuah negara). Serendah itu kah dirinya sehingga bisa dijadikan sebuah kompensasi? Norway marah dan kecewa. Ia tak mau menerimanya.

Terlebih lagi ia sudah benar-benar sudah merasa nyaman dengan Denmark, walaupun sampai seribu tahun pun ia tak akan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan. Walaupun ia disogok untuk mengatakannya sekalipun. Kecuali mengatakan hal tersebut dapat membuat perjanjian itu dibatalkan, tentunya.

Pada akhirnya sang gadis personifikasi Norway itu tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menurut. Ia sendiri belum mengatakan apapun kepada Denmark. Rasanya butuh waktu untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, bahwa ia harus pergi karena mereka kalah dalam perang.

Pagi itu Norway terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Masih ada waktu beberapa saat sebelum perjanjian itu akan ditandatangani. Ia menengok ke samping, menatap seorang personifikasi Denmark yang tidur dengan tenang di sisinya. Yah, terkadang memang begini keadaannya, tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama (lagipula pada saat itu bisa dibilang mereka memang ‘sudah menikah’). Norway tergoda untuk menyetuh rambut sang personifikasi Denmark, namun ia takut membangunkannya. Sebenarnya Norway sendiri ragu kalau Denmark belum mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

Akhirnya Norway memutuskan untuk memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening sang personifikasi Denmark sebelum ia beranjak dari kasur. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untuk mereka semua, apalagi kemungkinan besar hari ini pula Norway harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada keluarga kecilnya ini. Tentu ia tak mau meninggalkan Denmark, atau adiknya tercinta, Iceland. Akhirnya Norway bersiap dengan berat hati untuk menghadapi hari itu.

.

.

.

**_Kiel, Germany. January 1814._ **

Pertemuan itu diadakan di Kiel, Jerman. Norway merasa gelisah walaupun ia tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Di sampingnya Denmark berjalan dengan santai seperti biasa walaupun ia sedikit lebih diam dari biasanya. Norway khawatir, namun tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, mengingat semuanya memang akan berakhir buruk untuk mereka.

Pertemuan itu sesungguhnya berjalan dengan kondusif hingga pernyataan bahwa Denmark harus menyerahkan Norway dibacakan. Norway sudah tahu, tentunya. Tapi ia masih ingin membela dirinya, begitu juga dengan Denmark yang nampak marah dan terkejut.

“Aku tidak mau melepaskan Nor.” Ujar Denmark yang mendadak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Norway terdiam sesaat, seharusnya ia yang membela dirinya sendiri.

“Anko, tolong hentikan.” Ujar sang gadis personifikasi Norway.  Ia memberikan sang personifikasi Denmark tatapan pilu.

“Tapi—” Denmark hendak membantah namun Norway memegangi tangannya agar ia tenang. Ia tak mau ada keributan di ruangan itu.

“Kita kalah. Yang menang dapat apa yang ia mau. Walaupun aku tidak terima…” Gumam Norway dengan pelan. Ia tahu ini berat, tapi ia tak mau melibatkan Denmark. Ia tak mau bila Denmark berakhir seperti Sweden saat _Stockholm bloodbath_ , walau Norway tahu itu salah Denmark.

“Nor…” Denmark lalu terdiam. Ia kembali duduk di posisinya setelah itu. Norway merasa lega tak ada keributan berarti setelah itu.

.

.

.

Pertemuan tersebut akhirnya selesai juga. Norway merasa semuanya makin berat, begitu pula dengan Denmark yang masih duduk di sampingnya, meratapi apa yang terjadi barusan. Norway lalu dengan lembut menepuk pundak anko-nya itu. Ia benar-benar tak mau meniggalkan Denmark, juga Iceland adiknya.

Denmark lalu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Norway. Ia hanya bisa menatap sang gadis dengan senyuman lirih yang terlihat miris.

“Maaf Nor.” Ujar Denmark dengan pelan. Digenggamnya tangan sang gadis.

“Mm… Tidak apa-apa.” Ujar sang gadis. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia tak ingin melepaskan, ia tak ingin pergi dari keluarganya.

Namun momen itu buyar setelah mendadak Sweden mendekati mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit kasar ia menarik Norway bersamanya. Denmark yang masih menggenggam tangan Norway berusaha menahannya.

“Setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal.” Ujar Denmark menatap Sweden dengan sinis. Yang ditatap hanya memberikan balasan tatapan dingin.

“Den, lepaskan.” Ujar Norway. Ia tak mau ada pertikaian antara dua sahabat itu. Lagipula Sweden sendiri mulai menarik lengan Norway.

“Tapi—” Denmark membantah.

“Danmark, lepaskan!” Norway mempertegas kata-katanya. Dari nada bicaranya jelas dirinya tidak ingin dilepaskan.

“Norge…” Denmark malah menarik Norway dengan paksa ke dalam pelukannya. Ia lalu berusaha menarik Norway untuk kabur.

“Ayo kabur dari sini.” Ujar Denmark berbisik. Melihat adanya keributan, orang-orang mulai berkumpul.

Namun respon Norway tidak sesuai dengan harapan Denmark. Sang gadis personifikasi malah menahan Denmark dengan pelukan.

“Selamat tinggal, Den.” Ujar Norway dengan nada bergetar.

“Nor—” Kata-kata Denmark terputus karena sebuah ciuman dari Norway. Norway lalu melepaskan jepitan rambutnya dan memberikannya kepada Denmark.

“Jaga Ice baik-baik untukku. Jaga dirimu juga.” Ujar Norway dengan lirih. Denmark hanya bisa menatapnya.

Norway lalu benar-benar melepaskan Denmark. Ia berjalan ke arah Sweden sebelum kemudian diseret ke arah pintu oleh sang personifikasi Sweden itu.

“Norge!” Denmark berteriak dan berusaha menghampiri, namun ia ditahan oleh beberapa orang di sana.

Norway berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke arah Denmark. Ia lalu menundukan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tak melihat.

“ _Danmark, jeg elsker deg!_ ” Sang gadis personifikasi Norway berteriak. Ia lalu didorong keluar dari ruangan sebelum pintu akhirnya ditutup.

.

.

.

**_Stockholm. 1814._ **

Beberapa bulan akhirnya berlalu juga. Norway benar-benar merasa tak nyaman berada di tempat Sweden saat ini. Ia ingin pergi, ia ingin pulang, ia ingin bertemu Denmark dan Iceland. Terlebih Sweden tak pernah berkata sepatah kata apapun kepadanya. Rasanya menyedihkan berada di tempat itu.

Hari itu entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya Norway mencoba kabur melalui jendela. Dan untuk entah yang ke berapa kali pula ia gagal mekarikan diri. Namun kali ini dirinya harus berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik rumah.

“Sverige, kau pengecut!” Ujar Norway dengan nada penuh amarah. Sweden hanya terdiam dan menatap dingin Norway.

“Kalau kamu kehilangan ‘istrimu’ rebut lah dia dari Russia bukan malah merebutku dari orang lain. Pengecut!” Norway kembali berteriak. Ia berusaha melepaskan amarah dan rasa frustrasinya.

Yang dikatai pengecut masih saja terdiam tanpa membalas perkataan Norway. Norway yang merasa kesal lalu memukulnya.

“Pengecut.” Ujar Norway sekali lagi sebelum ia berjalan kecil.

“Kalau aku memang pengecut bagaimana? Lagipula kamu adalah pengganti yang lebih baik.” Ujar Sweden pada akhirnya.

Norway tak berkata apapun, ia membuang mukanya. Rasanya muak. Ia ingin pulang saja. Lagipula ia tahu orang-orangnya tengah memberontak di luar sana, berusaha merdeka dari Sweden.

Semua orang tahu, kalau Norway hanya bisa mencintai Denmark seumur hidupnya, walaupun ia  benci mengakuinya.

**_fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Stockholm bloodbath: Happened when Sweden under Denmark's control. Denmark beheaded Swedish nobles to show off who is the boss that time.  
> jeg elsker deg: I love you (Norwegian & Danish)


End file.
